


Semantics

by bevinkathryn



Series: Kinks in the Road of Reincarnation [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Reincarnation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin teaches a fresh-from-Avalon Arthur about the wonders of modern sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://merthurian-legend.tumblr.com/post/39150573352/merlin-pass-me-that-vibraty-thingy-thats-a) tumblr post. I have to say, I have on interesting internet history after researching this one... :P
> 
> Read on [my lj](http://silverwings2020.livejournal.com/4338.html).

“Merlin, pass me that vibrate-y thing.”

Merlin nearly dropped the shirt he was folding when he jerked around to stare at Arthur, cheeks pink.  “W-What?”

Arthur gestured impatiently.  “The bloody…that thing.”  Merlin nearly laughed with relief when he saw where Arthur was pointing.

“It’s a mobile, Arthur.”

“Same thing.”

“There’s a difference,” Merlin insisted, tossing the phone to Arthur before turning back to the laundry to hide his burning face.  He prayed that that would be that, but of course, Arthur had to make his life difficult.

“What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“The _difference, Mer_ lin,” Arthur huffed, arms crossed now.  Merlin bit his lip. 

It’d been nearly seven months since he’d pulled Arthur from the lake.  He’d adjusted remarkably well (after he initial period of confusion when he’d refused jeans of any sort ad attempted to stab a toaster), but Merlin still sometimes caught him poking at things that were run of the mill in the 21st century.  Which was exactly why Merlin had hidden certain personal items in the drawer.  He wasn’t sure Arthur was quite ready for things like vibrators, but he should have known better than to think Arthur would do the easy thing for Merlin.

 He jumped when Arthur’s touched his shoulder, and looked up to meet his raised eyebrow.  “Merlin?”

“It’s…”  Merlin hesitated, blushing furiously now.  “Well.  Some…p-people like to use.  Things.  When they, you know, _couple_.  And some of those things…vibrate.”

Arthur made a confused face.  “I don’t understand.”

Merlin spared a moment to curse whatever force had deemed it fit to dumb an age-old former king into Merlin’s arms with the just barest inkling of the functions of the modern world before he replied.

“Vibrators are, um…like when we used the candle, back in Camelot?” he ventured, fidgeting awkwardly.  They hadn’t done it very often, usually on nights after a long time apart when the tension pushed them well into the night, but the memories of those few times were enough to settle heat in his belly.  He saw the moment that Arthur understood, when the look of confusion was replaced with sudden recognition.  But he didn’t blush or stammer like Merlin had expected.  Instead, he just looked at Merlin with a thoughtful expression, head cocked slightly to the left.

“I see,” he said slowly, in the same tone he’d used when Merlin had tried to describe faucets.  “Do you have any?”

Merlin sputtered. In truth ‘any’ was probably an understatement.  ‘An entire box’ would be more accurate, but it’d been a long time on his own and Arthur didn’t need to know that.   Arthur just continued to watch him, grin turning more and more smug until he finally, grudgingly, admitted, “Yes.”

“Mmm,” Arthur replied, taking a lazy step forward into Merlin’s personal space.  “What does it feel like?”

Merlin sucked in a breath.  But Arthur was still looking at him, so he said, “I dunno, it feels…not everybody likes it.”  He bit his lip.  “But I do.”

His cheeks flushed again, but it was more than just embarrassment now.  The first flickers of arousal had started to build in his belly.  He didn’t really know what he was doing, but the slight hitch in Arthur’s breathing was enough encouragement for him to go on.

“You know how much I like getting fucked.  But with this I can control it.  I can go as fast or as slow as I want until I come all over my chest.”

Arthur’s nostrils flared.  His eyes dropped down to Merlin’s shirt as if he was imagining the skin beneath it, painted with come.  Merlin shivered when Arthur licked his lips, almost anticipating his next statement.

“Show me.”

Merlin nodded frantically, and was still nodding when Arthur pulled him into a kiss, planting his hands firmly around Merlin’s waist.  Merlin pushed eagerly into the kiss, like he had every time since Arthur had come back, completely forgetting Arthur’s order in favor of slipping his hands under Arthur’s t-shirt, until the other man pulled away with a low groan and growled, “ _Mer_ lin.”

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed, forcing himself to look away from Arthur’s lips.  “Yeah, okay.”

Satisfied, Arthur stepped away and over to the bed, sprawling across it and raising an eyebrow at Merlin in a clear ‘get on with it’ expression.  Merlin’s blush returned as he dug around in the bedside cabinet, tossing the lube onto the bed before he unearthed the box of toys he’d stashed there months ago.  Arthur was silent, watching him like a hawk, but Merlin saw him shift slightly when he pulled the vibrator out of its hiding place.

“Come here,” he ordered, and Merlin obeyed without question.  Arthur drew him into another kiss, his fingers working at the buttons of Merlin’s shirt as he licked into his mouth.  Merlin let out a moan, vibrator forgotten in the sheets as Arthur stripped him bare, trailing kisses down his body.  He licked teasingly at the underside of Merlin’s cock, smirking when Merlin twitched in response.  Merlin retaliated by tugging on his shirt, but Arthur resisted.

“Arthur, come on,” Merlin pouted, “I want to see you.”

Arthur pulled away so that he was balanced above Merlin, the hem of his t-shirt just brushing Merlin’s lower belly.

“No,” he said, staring down at Merlin’s naked body below his.  “I think I like it like this.”  Merlin blinked.

“What?”

Arthur kissed him again.  “I want to watch you,” he murmured against Merlin’s lips.  “I want to watch you open yourself up, and then I want to watch you fuck yourself with that thing.”

Merlin let out a surprised moan, and Arthur pressed the bottle of lube into his hand.  It was strange, at first, crouching on the bed and easing his fingers into himself while Arthur watched, fully clothed.  But then he let his eyes drift shut as his fingers massaged his prostate, and he heard Arthur muffle a groan.  When he opened his eyes Arthur was still watching him, expression downright ravenous, with one hand pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

And then suddenly it wasn’t awkward anymore; just incredibly hot.

“Arthur,” he gasped, leaning forward, and Arthur immediately scrambled forward for a hungry kiss.

“Are you ready?” he asked, thumbing the hollow of Merlin’s throat.  Merlin nodded impatiently, and Arthur kissed him again before gently laying him down to splay across the mattress.

“Needs lube,” Merlin said when Arthur tried to hand him the vibrator, and he blond hurried to comply.  Finally, Merlin took the toy in his hand, wriggling his hips in anticipation.  Arthur’s gaze was like a weight as he shifted his legs, bringing his knees up and spreading them wide.  Merlin kept his eyes locked on Arthur’s face as he eased the vibrator inside of him.  It felt strange at first, alien after months of nothing but Arthur.  He sighed softly as his body adjusted, relaxing enough to allow a few pumps of the toy.

“God, Merlin,” Arthur choked, shifting for a better view.  Merlin let a hand drift to play with his nipples as the other drove the vibrator into his hole, dragging it out farther and pushing back in slower than he might’ve done normally for Arthur’s sake.  His thumb sought out the switch at the toy’s head; his entire body shuddered when the toy began vibrating inside him, making his toes curl into the blankets.

Arthur dropped a kiss to Merlin’s knee.  “So hot.  Can’t believe you didn’t show me this before.”

“I used to pretend it was you, “Merlin admitted without thinking, biting his lip.  “I…fuck, I missed you.”

Their next kiss was messy and full of all the things they wouldn’t say, until Merlin broke it off to whimper as he renewed his thrusts.  Arthur stayed close by, head ducked to watch Merlin’s hole.  Merlin abandoned his nipples o play with Arthur instead, sliding a hand into his shirt and gliding up until it was bunched around his chest.  Arthur gave in with a growl, sitting back to tear his shirt off.  Merlin moaned.

“Fuck.”  He reached for the toy again, increasing the pressure of the vibrations.  His hips lifted slightly off the bed at the sensation.  Unable to resist any longer, he wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged, timing his fist with the pumps of the vibrator.  The combination of the toy, his hand, and Arthur’s hungry gaze had pushed him too far along to play.  He nearly passed out when he saw Arthur rubbing himself through his trousers, eyes firmly locked on Merlin.  The hand on his cock sped up, and he gave up trying to keep his eyes open.  He barely pushed the toy anymore, the slight buzz more than enough now as he fucked into his fist.

“Arthur, shit, I’m so close,” he panted, eyes still shut.  “Oh God, I’m gonna come.”

Arthur’s response was to moan and place a hand on each of Merlin’s knees, spreading them even wider for him to see.  The new angle pressed the vibrator right up against Merlin’s prostate, and his whole body jerked with a needy wail.  He fisted himself wildly, his stomach tight with the need to finish, and then suddenly he was, spilling over his fist and onto his belly with a quiet gasp.

He was dimly aware of Arthur saying, “Oh, fuck,” and then suddenly he was all over him, peppering Merlin’s neck in kisses.

“I need to,” he gasped, “Merlin, let me fuck you.”

Groaning, Merlin let his legs fall open in permission, taking out the vibrator while Arthur tore off his trousers.  One ankle was still trapped in the material when he manhandled Merlin into position, sinking into his open hole with a grunt.  Gone as he was, he still waited for Merlin’s signal before fucking in.  Merlin stroked his hands down Arthur’s back as Arthur took him, rhythm already uneven.  He bit Merlin’s shoulders as he came, muffling his groan just like he had in his chambers in Camelot.

Merlin hummed contentedly when Arthur rolled to lay on his side.  He felt comfortable labeling this particular lesson in modernity a success.  Grinning, he raised a lazy hand to summon a cloth from the bathroom.

“Very inventive time, the 21st century,” Arthur remarked while Merlin cleaned himself up.  Merlin smiled and kissed him.

“Oh, that’s just the beginning.”  Arthur rose one eyebrow.

“The beginning?”

In reply, Merlin just smirked and reached into the abandoned box of sex toys.  Arthur’s expression went from expectant to shocked when he took out the ludicrously sized dildo.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, grinning wickedly now, “meet Excalibur.”


End file.
